Beauty and Madness
by Butterfly-winged Rat
Summary: [Yaoi] [Shota] A collection of Gil x Rey drabbles ranging from different times to genres. Rating may go up.
1. Fleeting

**BW Rat: **These drabbles are things I wrote for an LJ community called endlessfuture, a gundam seed-destiny writing community. They are quite short and do not necessarily relate to each other.

Title: Fleeting  
Claim: Gil x Rey  
Theme: Set #2, Theme #1, First Impression  
Genres: Romance (?)  
Pairings: GilxRey (cutesy stuff)  
Word Count: 716 according to MS Word  
Rating: G  
Summary: Nothing made him happier then being able to play whenever he wanted to.

Notes: Rey is a teeny tiny ickle child here. See. Rau still lives!

The piano was Rey's closest friend in the world. He was always alone in his room, so he was very glad when they had gotten him a piano of his very own, a small one placed in the corner of his room amongst all the toys. Nothing made him happier then being able to play whenever he wanted to. It was when he was playing it that he found sanctuary from the harsh loneliness of he world. Spending as much time on it as he could, and inevitably getting better by the day, it wasn't unusual that his nursemaids, and what others called 'nannies', would praise his ability, telling him he was amazing and how well he was doing for someone at his age. However, none of their applause could make Rey happy. On the contrary, it aggravated him even more. Why were they clapping when they hadn't even stayed long enough to hear the entire thing!

If everyone around him were to take his talent so lightly, he'd rather they didn't listen to him at all! They should've just said nothing at all and left him alone in his loneliness. At least his music understood him . . .

Although, there did exist times in which he had to be separated from his passion, but these were spent in the company of his 'other half', as he liked to call him. And even if Rau had never been a great conversationalist, he was the only one who at least tried to listen to him.

On a particularly boring day, Rey was once again brought away from his beloved piano and was made to wait for Rau in the same boring, uneventful room. He was sitting dejectedly on the couch, wanting Rau to hurry up and get there already, when the door opened and a total stranger came in Rau's place.

He was tall, Rey observed, and it reminded him of just how small he was. The man had long blue hair, which made Rey want to play with it, and a gentle face, that made Rey want to trust him even if they had only just met and that Rey had not even known the other's name.

The man smiled at him and sat down in the vacant spot beside the young blond. "Hello there, Rey." He greeted sweetly enough. "My name is Gilbert Dulindal, but you may call me Gil if you wish." The man said, introducing himself to Rey.

Rey played with the edge of his shirt, mouthing the word 'Gil' over and over again, as if to get a feel of it before he would actually use it. After a few seconds, Rey seemed to acknowledge him for the first time, smiling up at him with large, almost puppy dog eyes. He held on to the other man's sleeve and said "Gil." in an utterly adorable fashion. "Gil, where is Rau?" he asked, not at all shy.

Patting the blond on the head as a sign of appreciation for his trust, Gil started to explain. "You're going to have to wait it out with me for a while. Sadly, Rau is going to be a bit late, but don't worry. He'll be here soon enough." He assured him.

There was something about the way Gil spoke to him. Rey had no idea what it was, but it made him feel warm. It was a foreign feeling, perhaps emotion, that Rey had never been faced with. He couldn't exactly explain it, but it was as if for the first time ever, he felt like this someone genuinely cared for him, as he didn't need anything in return for that care. "Gil…" Rey called, standing up off the couch.

"Yes?" Gil replied.

"Do you want to hear me play the piano?" he asked, looking up at Gil with an expression that was so serious, it might have been scary, had it not been a young child who was giving it. Rey wanted to test him…

Gil looked back at him perplexedly, which made Rey wonder if the man would find his request foolish and refuse him. The look unnerved him, but just as he was about to take it back, Gil stood up and placed a hand on Rey's shoulder. "Shall we go then?"

End


	2. It's a lie, right?

**BW Rat:** These drabbles are things I wrote for an LJ community called endlessfuture, a Gundam seed-destiny writing community. They are quite short and do not necessarily relate to each other.

**Title:** "It's a lie, right?"  
**Claim:** Gil x Rey  
**Theme:** Set # 2, Theme # 2, Rumor  
**Genres:** Romance (?)  
**Pairings:** Gil x Rey (Kinda…)  
**Word Count:** 1, 146  
**Rating:** PG because Rey is a little kid.  
**Summary:** If he threw a coin into it and made a wish, his wish would come true.

**Notes:** Set when Rey was still young and Rau hadn't died yet. Oh, and Rey's opinion does not reflect my own. XD

"-isn't it? It's about time he did anyway." 

"That's wonderful! What great news!"

Rey, who had been coloring quietly in the corner suddenly stood up and ran out the room, much to the maid's shock. He had had enough of their constant gossiping, and it just so happened that this particular rumor had struck a cord. He didn't know what he was to do if that happened.

Running thought the halls and out into the gardens, Rey slowed down when he reached the fountain in the area's center. Gil had just brought him there the other day and taught him that if he threw a coin into it and made a wish, his wish would come true. Then it struck him. A wish! HE could wish the rumor away, and make sure it never happened! The problem was, he didn't have a coin of any sort.

Distressed, he sat down and thought really hardly. Where could he get a coin? He didn't want to ask the maids for one. They might just have laughed at him because they were girls and didn't understand. He was afraid to ask Rau for one because he'd definitely ask Rey what he needed it for and Rau wouldn't understand how he felt either because he just wouldn't. And he definitely couldn't ask Gil! He probably wouldn't give it to him even if he explained.

So then, he decided on what he was going to do. He heard that that when adults wanted money, all they had to do was get a job. The maids always complained that their jobs were so hard, so that only meant that cleaning and chatting non-stop was a job too. He probably couldn't do the second one so well, but he did know how to clean.

Happy with his plan, Rey ran back inside in search for the necessary materials. That wasn't such a hard thing to do. He found the broom in the closet, and a rag in the kitchen. He got one of the maid's uniforms to wear, but upon putting it on, he found it was a million sizes too big and that he couldn't even walk in it. They probably weren't all that important anyway.

Brining his tools along with him, he decided to start with Rau's room. Rau always liked to stay in there alone so Rey figured; it'd be really dusty and messy.

Luckily, Rau was out and wasn't going to be back for some time, so that'd give Rey enough time to clean everything up with out disturbance. Rau and Gil would be really proud of him, he thought.

Sneaking past everyone, he cautiously looked around before quickly entering the room and closing the door behind him. He turned on the light to find a very plain room, save for a bed, a desk with a computer on it and a case full of shiny glass trophies. One in particular caught Rey's eye. It was the biggest and shiniest of them all and was even on a separate table from all the rest. Wanting to take a better look at it, Rey pulled the chair from the other side of the room and climbed on top of it, making him tall enough to see it.

It was so pretty! Rey couldn't resist. He had to touch it! But the moment he did, he noticed how smudged and unpolished it really was. Thinking this would be the perfect place to start; Rey took the rag from his pocket and started wiping it clean. Once he was finished with one side, he tried turning it around to clean the other side, but found it a little too heavy to just push. Putting the rag down, He got a good grip on each side of the trophy and slowly started lifting it up when-

"Rey! What are you doing!"

The sudden outburst caused Rey to loose footing on the chair and fall to the ground, taking the glass treasure with him. Rey was alright, but the trophy had broken into three large chunks and a few smaller pieces. Rey's heart stopped at the sound of the breaking glass. He was in so much trouble.

Looking up to see just who called out to him, Rey's eye's widened as he saw Rau and Gil standing by the doorway. Rau looked really angry and like he was to explode, while Gil just looked worried.

"Rey, just what were you doing!" that was Rau. Rey closed his eyes and bowed his head in shame. He let them down, without them even knowing the full extent of it.

Rau just kept yelling and screaming before Gil interrupted him. "Rau, let me talk to him, alright?" he asked sympathetically.

It took a while before the blond agreed and left Gil alone with Rey.

When he was sure Rau had gone, he looked down on Rey with a mixture of disappointment and sadness. "Rey… Are you okay?" he began tenderly. Rey couldn't find the words to say as tears slowly began to form in his eyes. He was sorry, but the weight of the guilt was too painful for his heart to bear. He leaned forward and clutched on to Gil's shirt, sobbing on his shoulder faintly.

"I'm sorry Gil! I-I didn't mean to break Rau's things! Honest! I just wanted- I just wanted…" He couldn't continue his sentence. He completely broke down and began crying as Gil embraced him and affectionately pet his hair.

"Shh… It's fine Rey. It's fine." He said attempting to calm the boy down. "Just tell me what you were doing here? And with such a heavy object, you could've been really hurt, you know?"

Eventually, Rey settled down and stopped crying. He looked up at Gil with an apologetic expression on his face and started explaining himself. "I-I heard that Gil was going to- was going to get married and leave me! S-So, I tried getting a job like the maid's so I could get a coin and wish on the fountain. It's not true, isn't it Gil? I don't want you to leave me! Tell me it's a lie." he pleaded as Gil looked on, utterly shocked at the young boy's confession.

He was doing this… for him?

"Rey…" he whispered. How was he supposed to tell him? "Rey, it's not true. Don't worry. I'll never leave you." He assured him, taking him back in his arms and pressing his lips softly against his forehead. "I would never think of leaving you."

Believing every word Gil told him, Rey returned the embrace and couldn't help but weep at his own foolishness. He shouldn't have ever doubted Gil. "I love you, Gil." Rey sighed delicately.

"I love you too Rey."

Outside, Rau stood against the door frowning. "Gil… Would you have been able to say that if Talia hadn't said no?"

End.


End file.
